Incidental Things
by Diane Clifford
Summary: One shot. Jessie has a nightmare, and Buzz does his best to comfort her. (This story is a repost of Nightmare on Toybox Street).


_"It's just the simple things, pure incidentals, it's like, breathing on the back of my neck and making me feel weak inside; it's no matter how scared, how scared I am, I know I'll be safe tonight."_

_~ 'The Incidentals', Alisha's Attic_

* * *

He's curled up in the far corner of the toy box with an abandoned sock for a pillow, when the nudge in the middle of his back jars him from the light sleep he'd just fallen into. With a mumble, Buzz moves his head and arm, disturbed. The nudge comes a second time, and when he doesn't respond, he feels a hand on his shoulder, shaking him awake gently.

"Buzz?" The soft drawl comes near his ear, and as he stirs and turns onto his stomach, twisting his head to look up, the figure behind him moves back slightly.

"Jessie?" The word just manages to form, so he doesn't sound like he's got cotton stuffed into his mouth. Buzz props himself up on his elbows, looking at the flame haired doll kneeling beside him in the dark. She's holding her hat on her lap, and staring at the floor. "What are you doing up?"

She stumbles over her words. "I...h...had a ni...nightmare."

"Oh Jess." His heart fills with sadness immediately, though he doesn't know what else to say. She breaks the silence.

"Andy's taken Woody for the night...and I didn't know who else to ask. Can I...maybe...sleep over here with you?"

Buzz coughs, raising his hands to rub them over his tired eyes. It's a mask to his true feelings - panic fills him. But eventually he succumbs, unable to turn her away. "Sure." He rolls away from her so he's facing her on his side, as she settles down beside him, flinging her hat out to the side. He closes his eyes briefly, trying to control his wings. When he opens his eyes again, he notices she's lying on her back, her eyes wide open, staring at the toybox lid.

Buzz swallows. "You, uh...wanna talk about it?" He ventures, and she shrugs.

"It's silly."

"It's not. " Buzz assures her.

"Well..." she hesitates. "I dreamt I was in the green box on the conveyer belt at the airport. I got shipped to Japan - Woody never rescued me. And..." she shudders briefly, "And when I got to Japan, they put me in a toy room with these children, and the children ripped me to pieces." She lets out a quiet sob.

Buzz is horrified at such a nightmare, but moves to pacify her almost immediately. "You know that couldn't ever happen now, right?"

"It could. I could be taken from the playroom tomorrow..." Jessie whimpers, and Buzz exhales a little.

"You know that's rubbish. Andy loves you and Bullseye. And remember, you can't break up the Roundup Gang. Woody's forever saying it."

Jessie sniffles and rubs a hand over her forehead. "You mean it?"

"Of course I do. C'mere."

Before Buzz realises what he's doing, he's motioned to the cowgirl for a hug. She rolls over into his arms, and despite his heart pounding in his plastic chest, he pulls her close so she's cradled next to him. He feels his heart rate increase as she wraps her arm around his waist, her other hand lightly resting on his shoulder. He allows himself to sigh and close his eyes, cherishing the moment. He opens his eyes again, this time to see her looking at him, and they're merely inches apart.

He squirms back, releasing her, feeling embarrassed. "So, uh..." he murmurs, as she manoeuvres onto her back, her head turning to the side to regard him.

"So, uh, what?" she teases him, and he's glad she can't see him blush in the dark.

"Do you maybe..." he racks his brain, "...want to play a game?"

"A game?" Jessie cocks an eyebrow at his words, and he nods shortly.

"Uh, maybe..." he thinks hard again, "...perhaps we could play I Spy, until you drop off to sleep?"

"Okay." She takes to the idea faster than he thought she would. "I Spy with my little eye, something beginning with D."

"D..." he pauses, propping himself up on an elbow and looking all around until it hits him. "Dark?"

"Yep." Jessie deadpans, "That's the end of that game, isn't it?"

He allows a small laugh to escape him, as he flops back down besides her. This may be the beginning of a long night with no sleep, but it's one he's looking forward to very much.

* * *

She's lying on her side in the dark in the toy box, her breathing steady, her eyes closed as she attempts sleep for the second time that night. '_It was a nightmare, just a silly nightmare_,' she reassures herself. Nothing can get her now...

..._except a second nightmare._

Her eyes fly open and she stares into the pitch black. Steeling herself, she re-closes her eyes and nestles her head more firmly into the sock that acts as a pillow.

_'Buzz said it could never happen. He's right, you silly cowgirl,'_ she scolds herself mentally.

_...Buzz._

She becomes aware, in her half drowsy state, that he's still holding her in the same way as he was when he dropped off to sleep some time ago – his arm is curled over her waist, but it's not uncomfortable. As her brain computes this information, she feels him stir just behind her, and the buttons on his chest panel press against her back as he moves closer. Instinctively she feels her heartbeat increase, and wonders why. Maybe she's not used to being held in this way, since Emily...

She catches the thought and pushes it right to the back of her brain. _'Get over it already.'_

Another mental scolding out of the way, she's brought back to reality to the soft, cool feeling of Buzz's breath on the back of her neck. Shock races through her, as she realises he's pulled her back into his arms. But why does she suddenly feel as if a thousand volts surged through her? Despite her wonderings, she doesn't pull away from him, instead thinking that maybe he's trying to make her feel safe.

Yeah. He's just reassuring her sub-consciously, she decides. They're practically spooning now, and she allows her hands to rest over his on her stomach, not caring what they - and possibly the rest of the toys - will both feel and think in the morning when they wake up in this position.

Just the knowledge she's going to sleep soundly next to her protector is enough to comfort her, as she sighs and allows the night to weave its magic on her at last.


End file.
